


Pillow Fights and T-Shirts

by weeabooty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur being playful, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pillow Fights, it's nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeabooty/pseuds/weeabooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, he didn't regret the decision.</p>
<p>Normally, he woke up to an alarm clock beeping, not a pillow to the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fights and T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3AM and I just wrote this piece of fluff enjoy.

Alfred and Arthur have known each other since high school.

Alfred was his best friend and boyfriend, and Arthur could think of no one else to share a flat with after they graduated.

Normally, he didn't regret the decision.

Normally, he woke up to an alarm clock beeping, not a pillow to the face.

"10 POINTS TO AMERICA!!" Alfred shouts, running out of the room. Arthur blinks after him, vision blurry with sleep.

"That damn _git_.” Arthur hisses as he grabs a pillow and runs after Alfred, set on seeking revenge. Alfred’s still cackling in their living room, doubled over by laughter. That, of course, is great for Arthur, because now he can sneak up on him.

When he tip-toes his way over to the American, he hit’s his side as hard as he can with a battle cry and a call of “20 POINTS TO THE GREAT BRITISH EMPIRE!"

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" Alfred exclaims, giggling and swinging his pillow at his boyfriend.

"All's fair in love and war, Idiot!" Arthur fires back, failing to contain his chuckles. The impromptu pillow fight went on for a while until Alfred finally gave up after being pinned to their sofa.

"Is that my Captain America shirt?" Alfred asks his boyfriend after a moment of just basking in one another. Alfred loves the red that makes it's way to Arthur's face at the question.

"A-And what if it were? I'm your boyfriend, a-aren't I allowed to wear your shirts?" He says, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting up. Alfred follows him and wraps his arms around his blushing lover, nuzzling the sleep-mussed hair.

"Of course you're allowed. In fact, it looks better on you than it ever did on me." He says, pressing a kiss into the blond mop. He catches the hint of a smile on the Briton's face, despite the glowing flush and feels a rush of affection and love. Pressing another kiss to the nape of Arthur's neck, he lets his arms drop.

"Do you want so tea?" He asks, standing and stretching.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Arthur answers, enjoying the view of his boyfriend's toned back from under his sleep-shirt. _Today_ , he thinks, _is going to be a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily one of the fluffiest things I've ever written. Also, I'm not sure if I made Arthur super OOC here or not but I'm a sucker for playful/teasing/going-along-with-Alfred's-antics!Arthur and also blushing!Arthur so I hoped I succeeded in both those things. This is my first USUK fic, so let me know if I got anything wrong. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
